yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 25: Under The Table
Particpants *Steven Colt *Jason Caldwell *Yukina Saito The Meeting Place HollowJak: -Jason stood atop the freezing roof a frown on his face it was now 9:35 pm and he had set the meeting for 9:34 in all likelihood the man probably had simply ignored his message after leaving the flower shop he had returned to his warehouse and called to the kpd leaving a simple for the man "this is Jason i owe you meet me here at this time" he had told the woman who answered the time and place and then gotten dressed into his more business suit before heading to the rooftop though he had arrived nearly an hour early just to make sure no trap had been setfor him and found that to the best of his knowledge that there had not been. inside his suit jacket along with his normal supplies was a manilla envelope and a map that had been drawn for him by lily in the manilla envelope were the schematics for building the railguns, their batteries, and slugs the only reason he brought it here to this man first is because he had saved his life and he also felt it was best if the good guys had the chance to buy it first though he planned to be flexible with the price on it. on his back was the guitar case which contained a railgun a battery with two shots used up and four titanium slugs for it. he didnt feel like he would need it but he intended to display the weapons power to the man so he could get a taste of what was needed before he bought just a floor below he had three of his five railguns stashed with six railgun batterys and four dozen titanium slugs just incase the man wanted to get a completed model as well as the schematics the final railgun and last three batteries he had still stashed deep within his warehouse intending to give ti to that densuke fellow the next time he saw him. he lifted his watch and looked at the time as the snow slowly fell on him 9:36. he lowered his arm and went back to waiting after puttign a ciggarete in his mouth and lighting it taking a slow drag- Discordia: Yukina stepped through the building with a keen eye. As she went, she snapped pictures here and there with her phone as she inspected everything. It was not a very big building, just a few rooms and the shape it was in was questionable, but it wasn’t anything that was to detrimental to the structure of the building. She made notes on her phone where the electrical wires would need repaired and painting would need to be done. After she was done, she quickly texted Nobuo with the details. “I think this will work perfectly. You said there were three more buildings that were on the list.” She said to the realtor as she headed out the door. “Shall we go then. I have interviews that still need to be conducted.” Yukina was in full on CEO mode at the moment and was working hard to bring to life an idea she had. There was a serious lack of medical facilities in District 1 and she had planned on remedying that. Her low income clinics would remedy this. She scrolled through her contacts and finally found the number she was looking for. It rang then quickly went to voicemail. “Hello this is Yukina Saito, we had a conversation in my club not long ago. I was told you had some MRE’s you were trying to get rid of. If you wouldn’t mind calling me back I would appreciate it.” Man of The Hour (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPKGJ7hZeBA&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) Standing on a tower, a mile away from the rooftop he designated the meeting on, Colt would stand watch. He’d even onbserved the man named “Jason” scouting for traps. Impressive, though it make sense he wouldn’t be able to find one man in the shadows. As highly trained as Colt anyway. Colt would hop back into his black squad hover-car, and cruise over the rooftops, arriving at the designated meeting place. He’d park the car and step out of it with his sunglasses on at night, and a brief case. Why? Cause he fucking can. Colt would close the door, and walk over to Jason, reamaing a few feet away. Droping his sunglasses below his eyes he’d speak with a hushed tone. “Evening Mr. Jason. If that is your real name that is. I’m here to discuss business with you. Depending on what you have to offer that is.:” Colt would give Jason a glare of sorts. “And don’t try to jip me either. This is an under the table thing, but I’ve got 3 snipers on the north, south, east, and west of our location..cross me, and I’ll make sure you have four holes for me to piss in.” Colt’s facial expression never changed ruing any of his words. You couldn’t even tell he was serious..or someber…or depressed..he just kept that melancholy look on his face. The perfect poker face. He’d wait for Jason’s offer and reply. HollowJak: -Jason would smile broadle as the man hopped off the car and made his little speech- well its good you cam prepared same goes for you i have three mercenaries a bit out pack .50 cal rifles with some heavy hitting armor piercing rounds i wonder which one of us could take mroe bullet once they were betrayed -he made his way forward not a trace of nervousness on his face just his usual smile taking the guitar case off his back opening it and pulling out the hand hel railgun before slipping a titanium slug into the side slot and slapping in the battery a soft whirring sound emenating from it- now Jason is my real name and id like you not to forget it was even on the business card i gave you if i remember right knowing the gun was charged he put it to his shoulder and aimed off towards the harbor depressing the trigger there was a moment where the whirring ogt louder before with a burst of air which sent jason sliding back nearly a foot the slug left the barrel at o.8 miles a second reaching the harbor with ease jason turning to look at colt just as there was a boom from the slug hitting the water- Handheld railguns got a bit of a kick put pack one hell of a punch now i am prepared to offer you -he pulled the manilla envelop from his suit jacket- the chance to be the first to buy the schematics for mass production of this firearm if of course the price is right -he reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out his phone putting it to his ear he heard the message that was on it and shot a quick message "meet me at my warehouse in a couple of hours and we'll strike a deal -Jason" this was both to get the message out and to appear non chalant as if the this was just another deal- Colt would nod at Jason’s own defense. ‘Obviously not a rookie at this. Admirable.” Colt would continue to watch as he loaded the Railgun and explained his alias. “Not to be rude, Mr.Jason, but I’ve dealt with falsified dealers under fake alias’. I don’t take chances, especially since I’ve only just met you. Maybe in the future I won’t need protection around you.” Colt continued his expression hen he observed Jason get knocked back by a rouge gust of wind emanated from it knocking the man back a few feet. Colt would nod in approval. Colt would speak sternly. “Impressive. We could use this kind of fire power for higher operatives…You know your way around weaponry. Name your price. I’ll match it.” Colt would throw down the large briefcase. It was the equivalent size to that of a large luggage bag, but solid wood. Colt would kick it open to reveal 5.5 million Tanz in cash. “That’s what I’ve got on me now. 5.5 mill.” Colt would adjust his tie, keeping his image as neat as possible.” HollowJak: -Jason smiled and held the weapon up against his shoulder as he watched the man kick open the briefcase giving a low whistle- well im happy to see that you’ve done this before too -hje strokes his chin slowly with his free hand- now your a good guy and you’ve helped me out a bind so lets say this 15 mil even and i'll throw in a working model as well as two batterys for it each is good for six shots and you can take a few titanium slugs too now i think thats a very fair trade especially since your the first one im deciding to sell this to dont you? -he dropped the battery from the railgun into his open palm and tossed it back into the open guitar case before placing the railgun inside of it he didnt reach for the money he didnt want to appear desperate or like he was hiding something he simply stood there waiting to see if the man would accept his offer in all honesty it would be a beneficial trade for all sides involved- Uping The Ante Colt would fold his arms. This was indeed a good deal. “You’re right it is a very fair trade. Though I can be a greedy man when the need arises. What could I get for say…25 mil.” Colt would lick the inside of his jaw, and keep his intense onyx black eyes, focused on Jason and his demeanor. He was just as calm as he was. This was indeed an exchange between two professionals. Colt was mainly bargaining for a higher bid. He could tell that some of the things and people in this city needed a high execution..and this would be his bread and butter against the Yakuza and All fierce criminal threats alike. HollowJak: -Jasn would smile again ah this one was driving a very hard bargain but jason wouldnt fold so easily. he lifted his hand and scratched his chin ever so slightly- hmmmm well nothing for 25 but if lets say you were to sweeten the number before the million into the triple didgets i will give you my whole stock of these all but two one which will be mine and another which goes to a friend and with that deal you get something extra -he walked forward a smile on his face- security give ma a good enough sum and i can guarantee that the only ones that will have this weapon are the kpd, me and a friend or two and maybe just maybe if you decide to be very greedy i could show you a few more very interesting things that you may be interested in purchasing -he was now no more than five feet away his arms crossed behind his back as he leaned his head forward slightly- so tell me what do you think of my offer too rich for your blood? or will you take the bull by the horns? -he was testing the man he wasnt going to give the weapons to just any old slob that would back down and honestly if he had to tip power in any direction it would be towards those that are as close to good guys as this city seemed to be able to get- Colt would hold his expression and slowly raise his hand, as not to alert anyone. He’d close his fist, and open it. He’d do this twice, until a another 5 suit cases would be thrown on to the roof. Then a brief pause, then another 5 would be tossed up there was well, that makes 11. “I can keep this up all day, but I like the deal. So far that is. This kind of power should be kept into short supply regardless.” Colt would fix his sunglasses back up, not needing light to see body heat. He could honestly navigate just fine. “100 mill sounds about right, so long as you hold your bargain end. You seem to understand the transaction of business quite well, I’m impressed.” Colt would crack his neck a bit. “Now, about these other items you have. You specialize in heavy artillery, so it’s safe to assume body armor is somewhere this arsenal as well correct?” Keeping his expression the same, he’d query the man to see if this was a possible transaction for tonight. HollowJak: -he thinks for a moment and smiles- well that good sir depends on what you mean by body armor do you want regular old bullet proof vests? or if youd prefer i got a half dozen of them fancy maru jetai armors all in working condition with trackers disabled those are a bit expensive though 300k apiece the bullet proof vest i can let got for much cheaper if you jsut want those though if i give a few hours work i can give you a dozen working MJ suits other than that i cant do much for you unless you sweeten the deal enough for me to allow you to see well my....other stock -normally he wouldn’t have mentioned it but this man even though willing to do illegal deals seemed like the kind of man who he could trust if he were to take the deal he would be willing to show him the specs to his anti meta-human exo-suits troubles and all if he didnt well it was no skin off of his nose a hundred mil meant he could eat fairly well and afford to maybe give people a bit of a better deal when selling his weapons to them and possibly get himself a car frankly he really did not enjoy having to walk everywhere it proved to be more of a nuisance than it was worth more often than not. he looked the man dead in the eyes his smile gone to be replaced by a serious look- so what do you say? if you dont want to sweeten the deal we can talk about the maru jetai armor if you want it Transaction Competed Colt would start to walk over to the side a bit, thinking over the offer he was being made. He’d think back to that day he’d fought the Maru Jitai officers, and how difficult they were. They were great opponents, and had suits that made them inhuman beyond all means. Colt would look to the wind and speak after a moment. “These maru jitai suits have interested me ever since I laid eyes on them. Fought against them. Experienced their strength. To have that on the KPD side I’d have to open an entirely new advanced unit. So be it.” Colt would turn to Jason and speak firmly, his glasses with a slight gleam from the city light. “I’ll sample these suits. I’ll take two for now. Are modifications allowed on my end once the transaction is over? I’d like to have them thoroughly analyzed. Not that I don’t trust your research. But I trust my own word over anyone else’s, if you catch my drift.” Colt’s words were stern, and firm. Willing to pay 600K extra for these suits. “If you don’t have anything else that might interest me, I am a busy man Mr.Jason.” Two KPD officers would emerge from the rooftops, with 10 more suitcases, now making 21 of them. “Time is short.” HollowJak: -he gives a shrug- a good enough deal make whatever modifications you want your men and you will find the two railguns and their batterys as well as ammunition tw0 floors below among some cubicles -he gives a slight wave- and you may pick up the two suits hidden in a trashcan one block into district 1 by an old tailors shop its the best way for me to take care of it -he taks the bag and tosses them over the side of the roof where they landed in a flat bed truck after a moment the truck started and drove away to his warehouse in district one a tarp being pulled over the bags as the people went though it stopped in front of the front door idling- well then i hope you have a good day Mr.Colt i hope to do mroe business with you in the future -he turns and makes his way down into the building and takes the thrird railgun from the case as well as its two batteries eh could leave the slugs he had more at his warehouse he walked down to t truck and three these things under the tarp with the money hitting the side of the truck sending the driver speeding back on their original course towards his warehouse. lighting another ciggarete he goes through his phone and finding the number as it was the last one who called him he hit send and waited to get ahold of the woman named yukina- “Pleasure doing business with you as well Mr.Jason.” Colt would nod at Jason’s directions and then proceed to give him the money as promised. Colt would then begin to make his descent down stairs into the building, picking up the cargo he was originally promised. He’d proceed to load the cargo into an armored truck, speaking to the men driving. “Take this back to the KPD special lab, and study each and every bit of it. I want replicas within the next week. Make that four days.” “sir yes sir” the men would utter, as they hoped into the armored truck, and headed to their designated area. Colt would use his car alarm to call his car to his location. He’d step inside of the black hover squad car and begin to drive himself back towards the KPD base for further information on the purchased equipment. Branching Even Further Discordia: Yukina had it in the works now that all the contracts for the four clinics were in the works so she made her way towards the warehouse. She cursed under her breath as she worked, wishing her jet cycle would have been returned from the shop by now. It was cold and she rubbed her hands together before lighting a smoke. It was dark as she crossed town to get there, her phone ringing when she was about a block away. “Hello” she answered “I will be there in 5 min.” HollowJak: -he nods and waves the truck stopping a block away as he hops in the back of it giving a smile as he spoke into the phone sitting on his money- what a coincidence so will i the door is unlocked so go ahead and head inside oh of course after punching in the code 6-7-9-0 on the number pad to disable the auto turrets so they dont turn you into a particularly pink kind of swiss cheese -he patted the side of the truck and it drove off gain thogh he stayed on the line just incase there were any complications on her end- Discordia: Yukina arrived at the warehouse and leaned against the wall. She was not about to go in and wait at someone else’s business. A chill went up her spine as the wind blew and chilled her to the bone. She checked her phone and lit a smoke. The truck pulled up and she nubbed out the smoke on the wall and flicked it aside before she stood up and giving a little nod to Jason. HollowJak: -he smiled at her as he hopped out the driver who appeared to be an injured thrity five year old man began to carry the bags of money inside along with the railgun- im sorry about taking so long i was off on another business deal -he smiles as the last of the bags are taken inside to be piled in his office- it wasnt anything all that large btu it was a start now tell me again why you are here -he punches in the code to disable the security system as she didnt have a chip before pulling her into the wam warehouse the multiple small space heaters having kept it warm as well as the fire in jasons back office- HollowJak: hmmm well considering my business deal and my recent good mooi'll tell ya what 2000 dolllars and i'll give you the thirty crates ih have with me -he leads her to his back office where he stokes the fire and adds wood before opening one of the 21 bags piled in the back right corner counting making sure the 5.5 million that was supposed to be in each bag was actually there smiling he rezipped the bag and looked back to her- and i can have them shipped where you need them as soon as tonight HollowJak: -he nods- well i myself prefer to have only cash so if you could that would be nice -he sits down in his large chair behind his desk and gives her a soft smile- you are a business woman correct? how much would you say it would cost me to purchase this here block? HollowJak: -he takes the money and counts it before placing it on top of his desk and giving her a warm smile- it is a pleasure doing business with you you are now the proud owner of thirt crates of mres i assume as you said it was enough for now i can expect repeat business from you for these supplies again? if so le me know and i'll try to get a biigger stock of them than what i had here toda and with your purchase he rummages through his desk pulling out an sw1911 pistol and placing it in front of her- a free pistol that comes with -he places a box of ammo on the table next to the pistol as well as a bottle of water- sorry haha i try to have little things tacked on the ends of my sales so that my customers get a bonus Discordia: Yukina gave a smile as she picked up the pistol on ran her finger along the side of the barrel before she held it up and aimed across the room. Her lips turned into a smile as the weight felt perfect in her hands. "T'was a pleasure" she said before she placed the gun and ammo in her brief case and gave a nod to him. She exited the warehouse the same way she came in and made her way home. HollowJak: -sitting back he smiled as she left before going over to the bags with a bit of struggle he was able to carry them down below ground and put them into the weapons vault where the last railgun other than his had already been placed after a moment of admiring it he went back upstairs sealing the door behind him. once reaching his desk he satn putting the two thousand dollars into his wallet it wasn’t that big of a score but it was definetely a start a point he could work from- standing he went to his small pantry and took a bit f fresh bread and a cup of soup- Category:Ark 9